gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Liberator
For the mission in Grand Theft Auto III, see Liberator. The Vapid The Liberator is a limited edition monster truck featured in the Independence Day Special for Grand Theft Auto V. It is no longer available in Grand Theft Auto Online unless it was bought by the player, but remains available in single player. Design Being modeled as a high-performance monster truck, The Liberator features a tubular frame with a fiberglass body, and it sports large unproportional wheels with off-road tires. The Liberator's fiberglass body seems to emulate the design of the Sandking; however, it is not entirely identical. The truck features a realistic tube-frame chassis (real-life monster trucks use these to maintain the truck's integrity on hard hits; a normal truck would simply break apart), with shock towers and sway-bars to maintain the realism of what a normal monster truck would have to offer. A unique cosmetic feature is two American flags in the back. The Liberator can only seat two. Performance The Liberator is a very high performance vehicle, despite its size. Powered by a big V8, the monster truck has a decently high speed that can can keep up with almost all "normal" cars in the game. Although it only has 3 gears, it is the''' 'fastest accelerating four wheel drive vehicle in the game, reaching its top speed in very little time. For a vehicle of its size, The Liberator has a surprisingly good handling, as it remains generally stable at high speeds and rarely loses control, possibly due to its large, thick tires and its 4WD drivetrain. Also, The Liberator is unique in that it is the only vehicle in the game to feature four-wheel steering, and this results in the vehicle having an impressive turning radius. The truck, not surprisingly, has a very high damage tolerance, meaning it is very hard to destroy, although can still be blown up by one sticky bomb. Also, as expected, the truck can crush certain vehicles in game and do tricks in the air. Gallery TheLiberator-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front view of The Liberator. (Rear quarter view) TheLiberator-GTAV-front.jpg|Another view of The Liberator. TheLiberator-GTAV-Interior.jpg|The interior of The Liberator. TheLiberator-GTAV-Engine.jpg|The engine of The Liberator. TheLiberator-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Official newswire screenshot. Liberator_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior First person view in GTA V Enhanced version liberator.jpg|The Liberator with no hood. TheLiberator&Emperor.jpg|The Liberator stomping on the Emperor. TheLiberator&Dubsta6x6.jpg|Size comparison between The Liberator and the Dubsta 6x6. Locations GTA V *Found in each protagonist's garage in single player in the Special Vehicles section. It, along with the Sovereign, were no longer available as of 8/5/2014 due to a glitch. Both vehicles returned to the garages after the San Andreas Flight School Update (XB360/PS3). * Sometimes spawns at Rebel Radio HQ in the Grand Senora Desert (XB1/PS4). GTA Online *Could be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $742,014 in [[Grand Theft Auto Online|''GTA Online]]. As of 8/5/2014, along with Sovereign, The Liberator is no longer purchasable due to the expiration date time, unless the player purchased them originally. Trivia *The Liberator is the first controllable vehicle in the series to have a definite article ("The") in its name. *The Liberator is the first DLC 'land' vehicle that cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs. *The Liberator is the fifth monster truck in the series, the first being the Monster Bug in ''Grand Theft Auto 1''. The others were the three variants of the Monster Truck in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. The Liberator is also the first monster truck in the HD Universe. *The pricing of the truck, $742,014, is clearly a poke on 7/4/2014, which is the date of Independence Day in 2014. *The Liberator is one of the first vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series to have four-wheel steering; while the Monster Truck in GTA San Andreas was also capable of four-wheel steering, it was not permanent, and had to be activated with the handbrake button. However, The Liberator cannot do donuts, despite the fact that four-wheel steering is what enables real-life monster trucks to do donuts. The four-wheel steering also seems to be more pronounced at slower speeds, while the effect is reduced when travelling quickly. *The default radio stations for The Liberator are Los Santos Rock Radio, Radio Mirror Park, and Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *The Liberator actually doesn't have any working external lights since the entire body shell is is made of fiberglass. This is more than likely due to the fact that its original purpose was to be used as a show-car. Other vehicles that don't have external lights are the Caddy and the Tractor. *The Liberator has a unique horn and engine sound. *The Liberator's tires are completely impervious to all forms of damage. This, combined with its offroad capabilities and its ability to deal with rush hour traffic in its own way, makes it excellent for escaping from the police. *For unknown reasons, when participating in an online race, its manufacturer name will display as Vulcar instead of Vapid. *The Liberator is the second DLC car to be sold at Warstock Cache & Carry (albeit for a limited time), the first being the Dubsta 6x6. *The Liberator is the first and currently the only vehicle that can be accessed from the protagonists' garage (XBOX360/PS3), but cannot be stored in them. *It is not the best vehicle for raiding Fort Zancudo as it lacks the performance to jump the fence using the near-vertical slope next to the freeway. In single player, the truck can enter the base through the main gate. However, the only way to get into the base in ''GTA Online'' is by driving the truck down Mount Josiah. This can be difficult due to the truck's width and handling. Since the truck is so large, it makes an easy target for the military. Despite how tough it is, it can't take a direct hit from a Rhino Tank's shell. *The Liberator's frame color alternates between red, white and blue. This is the only vehicle that has different frame colors available. *The police dispatcher refers to The Liberator as a white monster truck, despite the fact its body is mostly blue. **This happens due to its body color scheme being textured instead of just a plain vehicle color. * While The Liberator and the Marshall are the only monster trucks seen and drivable in the HD Universe, two other monster trucks are referred to on a poster when first entering the Yellow Jack Inn advertising for a monster truck festival, "Truckoraptor" and "4x4ceptor." *Due to GTA V's driving physics, The Liberator does not bounce when falling from a stunt jump, it will just "crash" in the ground. *This was the first of two DLC vehicles to have been removed from single player after a Special DLC. However, it was returned after update 1.16. *The Liberator is the first monster truck in the HD Universe. The second is the Marshall. * This and the Marshall both have flags attached to the rear, altough with the Marshall, you can put flags of nations other than the USA on it. See Also *Monster Bug *Monster Truck Navigation }} pl:The Liberator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Monster Trucks Category:Motorsport Vehicles